iFall For Freddie
by CGK0113
Summary: Carly's been trying to deny her feelings for 2 years, but can't anymore. So, she decides to kiss him. They are a happy couple, but what about everyone else? Jealous exes, etc. M for language, and there will be future detailed lemons, YOUVE BEEN WARNED!
1. The Anniversary

**Ok, I'm going to start a new story. I got inspired and bored, so here it is.**

**I don't own iCarly. Or Twilight, if I even need to put that in here, since it's just a mention….. eh, whatevs. Enjoy!!!!!**

"Spencer! We're home!!" I yell out as I walk in the door, Freddie and Sam trailing after me.

"What does it say when I'm way too used to saying that?" my brother says as he's walking down the steps of our apartment.

"That we're over here way too damn much?" Sam suggested as she walked over to the fridge. I chuckled to myself. Damn, that is a record, not even a minute in the door.

"Well, I believe I have a very good reason for being here," Freddie said, looking at me. I smiled, my insides warming. Freddie has been making me feel weird lately…. but in a good way.

"And what would that be Fredward?" Sam asked.

'You' he mouthed to me before saying out loud, "I'm your tech producer, enough said."

"Yea, whatever. Fuck, where are the slices of ham that where here yesterday?" Sam asks, digging deeper into our fridge.

I stood back and smiled, just watching Sam and Spencer. They started to argue because Spencer had a ham – and – cheese sandwich, and Sam wanted it. It was our senior year of high school, but we all still acted like we did when we first started iCarly…. it was nice, that things would stay the same, no matter what. Especially with some of the things we been through, but I'm not going to think about the past. I saw Freddie staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and I smiled again, and blushed. What was this guy doing to me? I couldn't be falling for FREDDIE, could I???

"C'mon guys, we gotta go set up for iCarly," Sam said, shaking me out of my internal ramblings. The three of us ran upstairs, and set up for our show. Then, it was time to start. We did our show, and it went great, like always. Freddie kept looking at me and I kept stealing glances at him. I honestly didn't know what to think or feel. Later, Sam went home for a while, but Freddie stayed.

"Hey, Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, standing in my bedroom doorway, where I was sitting on my bed, reading _Breaking Dawn_ for the millionth time. Freddie reminded me so much of Edward. Kind, and caring, and always there to catch me when I fall…… I shook the thought out of my head, confused again. Where in the hell where these thoughts coming from?

"Sure Freddie, come on in," I said, patting the bed next to me. He looked confused for a moment, and then his face went back to normal. "Hey, where's Spencer?"

"He went to the art store; he got another invitation from that damn prison to do more art stuff with the prisoners." I laughed, oh wow.

"Wow, it's been two years since that fiasco." And it's been two years since I started to have feelings for him. Wow, did I really just admit that? Okay, so I have feelings for Freddie Benson, so sue me. Sam probably would, oh well. Trying to keep my little epiphany off my face, I turned to him. Suddenly, it hit me. The guy I like is in my room, while my home is empty. Oh my damn…. I shook the thoughts out, again. "What's up?" I asked Freddie, hoping for a distraction.

"Well, it was two years ago today that Sam and I told you about our kiss." He looked at me intently, gauging my reaction. "So, are you jealous yet?" he asked with a teasing smile, but I could see the fierce hope and passion in his eyes.

"Actually… kinda, yeah."

"You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not, as surprising as it may seem. It just hit me know, my real feelings for you." I looked directly into his eyes as he said this, and they lit up like the fourth of fucking july. His eyes seemed to be getting bigger, which I thought was weird. Then I realized he was getting closer. Oh God, he's about to kiss me. Freddie Benson is going to kiss me.

As our lips touched, so many feelings awoke inside of me; some in places I didn't even know existed. Our kisses got deeper, and he started to lower me down onto my bed and pillows. He was in between my legs, lying on top of me now. We were just like that for a while, kissing with and without tongue, our hands exploring. It was actually really sweet. He pulled back and looked at me. A mutual agreement stayed between us to just stay like this. We didn't want to go too fast, though Freddie's current hard – on had different ideas. After we made out and stuff for a while, we sat up.

"That was nice, but what are we going to tell everyone?" he asked, looking at me with the same hope and passion in his eyes as before.

"That we're together," I stated simply.

**There you have it!!! I just thought I'd try a different universe, and iCarly seemed like a fun choice. I hope you like it. Read and review, please!!!!** **Also, to those of you who read my other story, I WILL update soon, I promise!!!!**


	2. Drinikng,Fingering,Talking,and Sleeping

**Ok, so I've had a pretty good response for this story so far. But, guys, tell your friends!!!! Spread the word!!!! Lol, but thanks for the reviews and adds guys!!!! Here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**Not mine, wish it was…..**

Sam and I were sitting in my room on Friday night, doing shots. We were really bored, and I wanted Sam a little inebriated when I told her about me and Freddie. I know it seems mean, but I figured it would help. Freddie was on his way over. I hoped it would go well. As I was thinking this, Freddie walked in the door. I looked over at him and smiled, handing him a shot glass and the bottle of liquor. He took it and poured himself a shot, but didn't drink it yet. He stood there smiling at me.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Not a whole lot. Have you told Sam yet?" he asked me.

"Told Sam what?" she questions, looking at me. I sighed.

"No I was waiting for you," I told him, taking his hand. "Sam, Freddie and I are in love and dating."

Sam just stood there, staring at us. She obviously couldn't believe it. It started to get a bit awkward, since she wouldn't say anything. Then, she jumped up towards us. I don't know what she meant to do, but she stumbled over, and ended up sticking her fingers in Freddie's mouth. Don't ask me how it happened, but it did. They struggled, and fell back on the bed.

"O…. k…. so what do you think, Sam?" I asked her.

"Eh, itsssss cooooollll," she slurred, giving us a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. That girl couldn't even talk right. I didn't even want to think about how drunk she was. Freddie smiled and leaned over and kissed me.

"So, wanna go tell Spencer?" I asked Freddie.

"Sure," he said, smiling at me again. "I love you," he said, looking at me right in the eyes. My breath caught. This was the first time he said it in a true and serious way. I couldn't believe it.

"I…. I love you too," I responded, looking in his eyes and smiling back. "Come on, let's go downstairs and tell Spencer."

"Ok, Sam, stay here," he said, pointing at her. She just gave us another thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Freddie's hand. I dragged him downstairs to where Spencer was sitting on the couch, watching some movie on TV. He looked over at us.

"What's up, kids?" he asked us, and saw that Freddie and I were holding hands. "Oh, are you two together now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah…. we are," I said, smiling.

"Finally, took you two long enough. I'm happy for you guys. Be safe, et cetera."

"Ok, Spencer," I said, blushing. Freddie and I …. in bed, together? Having sex? I didn't want to think about it right now, cause then there will be permanent red splotches on my face. I did know, though, that I did want to be with him in that way. When I was ready, of course. But I did want him to be my first, and me his.

"Spencer, can Freddie and Sam spend the night?" I asked, because I just wanted the three of us to spend time together, as friends, for one last night, before we went official at school tomorrow.

"Ok, just make sure you all sleep in the same room. Like I said, be safe," he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes, pulling Freddie upstairs. Sam ended up being passed out in the guest room next to mine. I guess she was trying to go to sleep or something. Whatever she would wake up soon, she always does. I pulled Freddie into my room. He pulled me into his arms, and just ran his hands down my body. When they reached my ass, he stopped and squeezed. I looked up at him, wondering how to react. I leaned forward and kissed him. The kisses started getting pretty heavy, heavier than yesterday's. My knees hit the bed, and we lowered down onto it. And lo and behold, he had another boner. I just sighed, deciding that we would just use our hands. I grabbed his hand, pulling it down to the waistband of my jeans. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I pressed his hand against my vagina, letting him know it was ok. He unbuttoned my jeans at the same time I undid his. Then the zippers, then the pants went down. Then, he started working his fingers on me. WOW, it was amazing.

"…..Freddie…… oh wow……. yes, oh my God, yes….." I started moaning his name and stroking him more and faster. Which in turn caused him to start moaning my name, and doing more magical things with his hand and fingers. We just kept doing that until we both reached our climax, at the same time. We pulled our pants up, and I snuggled up to him, sighing contently.

"Tomorrow is going to be kind of difficult, isn't it?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled and nodded. I turned and closed my eyes, deciding not to think about it. We loved each other, and that was all that mattered. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my love.

**I hope you guys don't think Freddie and Carly are moving too fast. If you do, I'm sorry. Things will slow down next chapter, I promise. After all, they'll be in school.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter, tell me if you like it or not. It's not from Freddie, Carly, OR Sam's point of view, just FYI. Here you go, it's quite short:**

Ok, I couldn't take it anymore. That girl had everything. Well, she wasn't going to get him. I am going to go get him before that bitch does. As I walk down the hallway, I can hear the two of them laughing. God, how I hate her, that dumb bimbo bitch….. I rounded the corner, and could NOT believe what I saw. Their heads were bent together, foreheads touching, holding hands, smiling at each other…….no no no no NO, this can NOT be happening. Freddie is MINE, and I will do whatever it takes to have him.

"Whatever it takes," I whispered to myself.

**So what did you think? More reviews, faster update!!!! Tell your friends bout this story, spread the word!!!! I LOVE more readers and reviews!!!!! Lol ok, going to stop rambling now!!!!! R & R!!!!!! **

**- K**


	3. Telling The School

**Hey guys, there has been a GREAT response to this story so far, keep it up!! And, so, here is the next chapter.**

**Not mine, unfortunately…….**

CPOV

I stood outside of Ridgeway. I had Sam on one side of me, and Freddie on the other. I reached out my right hand for Freddie's, and he grasped it tightly. Sam put her hand on my shoulder. We took a collective deep breath. We walked through the doors. No one paid attention to us, at first. Then people saw my hand in Freddie's, and then the whispers started. The word I heard the most was "Finally!" which made me happy. It meant that there wasn't anyone who was having a negative reaction. At least, it didn't seem like it. So we all smiled in relief, and walked to class. By lunch, it seemed everyone knew. We sat down at our table.

"So everything seems to be going pretty well," I say.

"Yeah, I'm the only on who's sick to my stomach about this," Sam commented.

"SAM!!!"

"Kidding Carls, damn!!!!"

"Uh, ok…." I just shook my head and ate my food. I can't figure Sam out sometimes. We just sat, talked, and ate for the rest of lunch. And, as weird as it seems, it was one of the best lunches I ever had. Freddie and I walked hand in hand to our lockers afterwards, and just stood there and talked like we always did. But it wasn't like it always was, it was better.

_Though this was Carly's assessment, not everyone agreed….._

**VALERIE POV**

I can't believe the rumors I have been hearing. That skank Carly and MY Freddie?? Together??? Ok, I couldn't take it anymore. That girl had everything. Well, she wasn't going to get him. I am going to go get him before that bitch does. As I walk down the hallway, I can hear the two of them laughing. God, how I hate her, that dumb bimbo bitch….. I rounded the corner, and could NOT believe what I saw. Their heads were bent together, foreheads touching, holding hands, smiling at each other…….no no no no NO, this can NOT be happening. Freddie is MINE, and I will do whatever it takes to have him.

"Whatever it takes," I whispered to myself. He was going to be mine, no matter what……

Carly POV

Freddie and I were talking, being a couple, etc, when we saw Valerie walking towards us, mumbling to herself. She looked really pissed, and a little murderous. It was a little scary, but I shrugged it off. We stared at her as she approached us. She looked up at us and her face changed into a huge, fake smile.

"Carly, Freddie, congratulations, I heard the great news!!!!" she was being fake, but seemed really sincere. I wondered what she was doing. "Freddie, I'm having some trouble in calculus, and since you're SO smart, I thought maybe you could help me? My parents won't be home after school today, so it would be perfect if you could do it then. You know, so have the peace and quiet that we would need to do it." She smirked at the end, indicating that it had a double meaning. I could not believe it. That slutty bitch was flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me!!!!

"Back off bitch, he's mine," I growled at her. Yeah, that's right, growled.

"For now, Carly Shay, for now….." she whispered menacingly. Then she sauntered off. "The offer still stands Freddie. I'm pretty sure it's the only way YOU'RE going to get any, with Saint Carly as your girlfriend," she called over her shoulder. I just stood there, with my mouth hanging open. Thank God no one else was around but me and Freddie by now. He shook me out of my reverie.

"Don't worry about her, Carly. We all hate her guts, remember?" he looked into my eyes and smiled his adorable smile. I couldn't help but smiled back. He then leaned in and kissed me, a long, nice kiss. He pulled back, and I sighed. "Now, let's go to class, shall we?" I nodded. He offered me his arm, and I took it. We went off to class.

**So what do you think? Oh, and this isn't the last you've seen of Valerie, don't worry, or do. It's all up to you. Well, that's all I gotta say, for now!!! Read and review!!!! **


	4. First Date

**Okay, well, here is chapter four, keep everything up, and spread the word, pleeaasseee!!!!!!**

**Still not mine…..**

**Carly POV**

I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. The thing with Valerie, it was just too weird. I wish I knew what was going through her head. She doesn't say anything to any of us for years, and all of a sudden she wants Freddie? I heard the doorbell ring, so I decided to shake it off. Freddie and I were going out on our first real date tonight. I was so excited. I open the door, and there he was. I couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. We weren't doing anything real fancy, just going out for a movie, but he still looked really hot. Again, I couldn't believe it.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Definitely," I said, bouncing a little.

"Great," he chuckled. He took my hand, and led me to the main elevator. It was there waiting, and we got in. On the way down; Freddie leaned in and started kissing me. I thought about the last time I was making out in this elevator, with Griffin. Then I thought about his Pee – Wee Babies. Then I stopped thinking, and just kissed Freddie some more. We got down to the lobby, and walked out. At the sight of Valerie, I stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I definitely had my suspicions, since she was wearing a skirt that barely covered her ass, and a really tight tank that was cut very low. It certainly didn't take a genius to figure out what her intentions were. I stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her answer.

"Like I said, I wanted Freddie's help on an assignment."

"Like _I _said, back….OFF!!!" with that, I pushed her out the door and into the street. She looked up, shocked, and then ran. Freddie was standing there with his mouth open.

"H-how did you DO that?" he sputtered out.

"Well, Sam and I agreed that if I made her more girly, she would make me tougher. We talked about it after the fight at the Groovy Smoothie. You know the one where I told her to rip that girl's head off?"

"Yeah. I remember after her date, you two ran up to your room and talked for like, two hours. It was a long time ago, but I remember it because it was one of the longest conversations you two have had.'

"Yep, that was when we made our little deal. And we've been helping, training, whatever you want to call it, it's been going on for the past couple of years.'

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Carls. And I've never noticed it before……huh."

"Yea, you want to feel my arm muscles?"

"Sure." He reached for my arms and grabbed my upper arms. He could feel some pretty well-developed muscles beneath my blouse. "Wow, that feels amazing." He looked at me, and I looked at him. He stepped closer, looking into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was different than the others so far, but in a REALLY good way. There was love in this kiss. We pulled apart and caught our breath. "Well, let's go."

"Ok," I breathed "Where are we going?"

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! I've been doing those lately lol. But yea, where are they going? I want YOU, the reader, to decide! Does Carly get to choose? Is it just a movie? Dinner? A big romantic surprise? What???? Tell me what you want!! The sooner you tell me, the sooner I update. And that means REVIEW please!!!! XD**


	5. Obnoxious Guys, Food, and A Surprise

**Ok, so here's chapter 5. Love the feedback that I got from you guys, and I'm going to try and put what I can in here. And thanks for the compliments on my writing XD It's good to know that people like my writing, since I'm writing a novel. That's why I've been MIA fyi lol. Anyway, enough with my babbling. On to the chapter!**

**Hey, I just bought the rights for iCarly, its allll miiinnneeeee mwa ha ha ha! Jk nah, still not mine…..**

**Carly POV**

Freddie took me outside and to his car, opening the door for me, waiting for me to climb in. I got in, and he closed the door behind me. I've sat in this front seat many times, to and from school. We've also been in my car, Sam's car, etc. But this was different, a good different. I was going on a date with Freddie. This was as real as my nose, which is a rare commodity in high school girls these days. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming when I saw Freddie get in the driver's seat. But, I refrained, and settled for grinning like an idiot.

I turned to Freddie. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought we would have an early dinner, and then I have a surprise for you. Then what we do is up to you, love." He smiled at me. "Sound good to you?"

"Yea, it does," I responded smiling back at him.

He grinned at me once more, then faced forward and turned on the ignition. I looked out the window, that grin never leaving my face. I honestly can't remember ever being this happy with any other guy.

We drive for a while, past the Groovy Smoothie and the Cheesecake Warehouse. Freddie parked in between a Burger Queen and an Olive Forest. I glanced at him, wondering which one we were going in. he smiled and got out. He walked around, opening the door for me. He took my hand and led me to the doors of…Burger Queen. I laughed, this was so Freddie. He opened the door for me again.

"Mi lady….." he said sweeping his arm in dramatically. I laughed some more.

"Why thank you sir!" I said in an exaggerated "high society" tone (you know the one I'm taking about). I walked in with him right behind me. We walked up to the counter to get our food. And who is behind the counter but Shane.

"Oh, hey Shane," I said, feeling awkward. Even more so because I haven't seen him in a year or so since he was a year ahead and had already graduated.

"Hey Carly," he said. He checked me out, looking up and down. "Looking good. Hey, you seeing anyone right now?"

I blinked, taken aback. Um, yea, I am, actually." I pulled Freddie forward, slipping my arm around his waist while his went around my shoulders. "You remember Freddie Benson, right?"

"Sure, I do," her responded. "I also remember you guys being just friends. So, I get off in half an hour and we can go eat at the Olive Forest. Sound good?"

"No, it doesn't," I responded. "What sounds good to me is you taking our order here, so I can have dinner with my boyfriend, this guy right next to me."

"Ok, but 'boyfriend' is a bit fast for me, and I'm in front of you," he said with a big cheesy grin. I looked over at Freddie; I could tell he was getting pissed. I know that him and Shane were friends once, but they haven't spoken in a while; guess they weren't that close. Shane smirked, and Freddie suddenly slammed his hands on the counter. I jumped a little in shock; what the hell was going through his mind? I mean, damn…..

**Freddie POV**

Who did this fucker think he was? I finally have her, and he thinks he can take her from me? He was SO so wrong.

"Dude, back off," I said, trying to be calm about it. I didn't want to cause a scene. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and before I could say anything to her, Carly caught my lips in hers. There wasn't much I could do, so I kissed her back and placed my hands on her waist.

She pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Don't waste your time with him, it's not worth it, you're the one I feel for. Oh, and you're the one that I love." She smirked as she pulled away.

I sighed and smiled. "You're right."

She shrugs and makes this cute face. "I know!" we both laughed, then placed our orders.

**Carly POV**

I was really relieved. I was afraid that Freddie was going to jump over the counter and pummel the guy. We got our food and went to sit down.

"So, you going to tell me where we're going after this?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "Nope, you won't find out until we get there," he said with a devious smile.

I sighed and dug into my burger. This was a whole other side of Freddie that I have never seen before, and I liked it. We ate our meal in comfortable silence. We stuffed our trash in bags and threw it all away in the trash cans. We walked out and got into the car. I saw Shane walking out of the restaurant, heading towards us. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"What do you want, Shane?" I demanded as I crossed my arms.

"You," he said simply.

I sighed, turned around, and got into the car; I didn't need any more of this. Freddie pulled out of the spot and drove away. He drove around some more, to wherever the surprise is I suppose. We pulled into a darken parking lot, I couldn't really seen much. Freddie handed me a blindfold.

"Here, put this on," he said, smiling in a mischievous way.

"O….k….." I said, and put the blindfold on. Freddie let me out of the car and through the parking lot, and then we stopped. He pulled off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled. The sight before me was unbelievable.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and jumped up and down.

**HAHAHAHA! So, what's the surprise? I think I know what it is, but I want to know what YOU think XD Read and REVIEW :D pleeeeaaasseeee It gives me encouragement to update faster XP**


	6. Romance Comes in Threes

**Alright, here is chapter 6 :D But first, a few words. I recently got a review, and it asked me to stop using cuss words and that they were only 17. First off, THIS STORY IS RATED M, there is going to be curse words, as well as sexual situations and all that. Second, "only 17"? Well, I'm "only 19", what does that say? Whoever this person is, they must not get out a whole lot, or, like at all. AND I put a warning in the summery, oi….. anyways, on with the story!**

**IT'S ALL MIIINNNEEEEE! (not)**

**Carly POV**

I looked around. Everyone was there, with Spencer, Sam, and Gibby front and center. I had NO idea what was going on…..

"Freddie, what is going on? What is all this for?" I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Well, you see…..today is the anniversary of the first time we kissed," he mumbled, a huge blush creeping up his cheeks. A grin spread across my face.

"REALLY? Oh my God, that is SO sweet!" I squealed and crashed my lips onto his. He kissed me back enthusiastically, and we stood there making out in front of all our friends to a bunch of whistles and "GET A ROOM!"s. We broke apart and walked into the party. As we were walking, I looked around. I realized we were in that park that we went to so I could complete the dare, where Freddie saved my life. I smiled and blushed a little. I looked at Freddie with the smile on my face and he smiled back, knowing that I realized where we were. And from there we celebrated well into the night.

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning, Freddie beside me. After the party we came back and just talked in my room all night, eventually falling asleep. That had to have been the perfect first date. Unfortunately though, it was back to reality today, as we had school. I sighed, I should wake up Freddie.

"Freddie?" I said as I nudged him a little. He didn't stir. I tried a few things, even kissing him awake, but he was out cold. I gave up, and went to take a shower. Hopefully he'll be up by the time I got out.

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me and my underwear on underneath. Nice underwear, of course, in case he was awake. I walk back into my room, and he's awake. He's also shirtless, and laying in my direction with his head propped up on his hand.

"Morning beautiful," he said, grinning at me.

"Morning sleepyhead, where's Spencer?"

"He's gone for the day already, apparently."

"Oh," my voice came out in a bit of a squeak. So I was alone in the house with my boyfriend….. I shook the thoughts away. "Hey, we both got to get ready for school. Why don't you go get changed while I do the same?"

"Alright," he said, and made room so I could sit down on my bed. Instead of getting up the rest of the way, though, he sat himself behind me on his knees. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he started rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck. Wow, it felt really good. I moaned a little. His hands came around and removed my towel, just barely grazing my chest. I jumped a little.

"Why so jumpy, love?" his voice came out deep and husky and it was oh, so, sexy.

"N – Nothing…." I stammered, hoping he didn't notice. He chuckled, his chest against my almost bare back. The vibrations felt funny, but in a good way. I had no idea where this was going; it was so different from what has happened before. Before we had more clothes on, and before there wasn't a huge undertone of love in everything. Damn, don't I sound corny.

His hands slid under my bra straps, pulling them just past my shoulders, and kissing along my shoulders where the straps were. I sighed, this was amazing, and so was Freddie. But then I looked at the clock, and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Uh, Freddie?" I said, glad that my voice sounded a lot more normal now.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled against my neck.

" As much as I am enjoying this, which I am THOUROUGHLY, if we don't get ready like, now, we will be late for school."

He sighed. "Yea, I know, it's just, when I saw you walk into the room, that towel around you, your wet hair and you biting your lip in that sexy way, what went through my head….." but then he shook his head. "Ah well, we'll have time for it all later. Right now, like you said, we got to get ready for school."

I smiled at him, grateful that he understood. We both got up and got dressed; apparently he already had some clothes here. I chuckled at that. Once we were ready, we headed out the door; he even had his backpack there.

The morning passed by in its usual blur, and then it was time for lunch.

The three of us had just sat down, when a delivery guy with roses walked in, and headed straight for me.

"I have flowers for a Ms. Shay, is that you?"

"Yes it is," I said, smiling hugely.

"And you're right on time too," Freddie said, smiling and handing the guy a tip. "Here you go, thanks a lot man."

"No problem," the delivery guy said, handing the flowers to me with a smile.

"Read the card," Freddie whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Carly, I give you these 10 roses for the 10 wonderful days we've been together so far, and I promise to love you until the last one dies. All yours love Freddie," I looked at the roses, and noticed one was plastic. My smile grew even more. I put the flowers down and gave Freddie a huge kiss. "I love you, and I promise the same," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, and good," he said with a smile.

I spent the rest of the day in a happy bubble. Nothing could bring me down, not even Valerie's glares, but I know she will be a problem later. Ah well, I'll deal with her when I have too, but that isn't now. The only thing going through my head that bothered me a bit was how was I going to thank him? I wanted it to be as grand of a gesture as his for me.

I was still thinking about this as I walked into my front door, Spencer still wasn't home. Sam and Freddie had to go back to their respective homes for a bit, just to check in with their respective moms.

Hm, Freddie HAS told me how much he likes my singing. That's it; I'll write him a song and perform it on iCarly. And it will be extra special, since my dad will be watching this one as well; he's been watching a few of them live and has been able to give me more notice each time.

Lyrics started bouncing around my head; I had to put this to music. The sparks…the kissing…how he was so much better than all my past relationships…. I got to put all this in there…..

I pulled out a keyboard and some paper, and started writing.

**Whew, finally, it is finished lol. Sorry it's taken me forever, yet AGAIN, but I'm trying, please don't come after me with pitchforks….. anyways read and review guys, pleaaassseeee, hope you liked it :D**


	7. Kissin' U and Date 2

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP! You guys are amazing! So many reviews and such, I love you all! I give you all a virtual Monster, because if it wasn't for the real one I had not too long ago, I wouldn't have the energy to write this for you guys at 3 AM. Again, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (epic hug)**

**Yea, not mine, ah well…..(and I don't own Kissin U either XD)**

**Carly POV**

"And that was another messing with Lewbert!" Sam announced as the bit ended.We rigged it so that every time he screamed at someone, the sprinklers would come on in the lobby. Courtesy of Freddie, of course, voice level sensitivity and all. Damn he was good, and I love him for it. "Anyways, that's it for iCarly!' she announced.

"Wait! Not quite, there's something I wanna do first," I said. Freddie and Sam looked at me, confused. "I'm going to sing an original song." They both just shrugged and looked at me, smiling encouragingly. I gave Freddie a cd with the instrumental track on it, having mixed it myself earlier. He took it and put it into the player. Sam went and got the microphone and its stand for me. Once things were in place, I nodded at Freddie to start the disc.

"This is for Freddie, I love you.

Sparks fly it's like electricity

I might die when I forget how to breathe

You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be

Time stops like everything around me is frozen

And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I never seen

[Chorus:]

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find

Falls right into place you're all that it takes

My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one? Should I really trust?

Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves they never got very far

Walls up make sure I guarded my heart

And I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me

But no one no guy that I've met before

Can make me feel so right and secure

And have u noticed I lose my focus

And the world around me disappears

[Chorus]

I've never felt nothing like this

You're making me open up

No point even trying to fight this

It kinda feels like its love

[Chorus]" And there was silence with that last note. I glanced around nervously. Suddenly, Freddie's lips were on mine, and Sam was cheering, and cheering loud. I felt so happy, the moment was so perfect. Freddie pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I breathed. Then it occurred to me, we were still on camera. I giggled and turned to the camera that was on its stand. 'And now THAT'S it for iCarly! I'm Carly."

"I'm NOT Sam," Freddie said.

"Thank God for that,' responded Sam, rolling her eyes at him. I chuckled. "And remember; don't question a chicken's intentions on crossing the road."

"Because chicken are people too, please remember that," I finished with as serious a face as I could muster. Then Sam and I broke into grins and we said our goodbyes, Freddie already back behind the camera.

"And, we're clear!" he exclaimed. He then proceeded to put his camera down and walk over to me. Then he picked me up and spun me around, planting another kiss on me as he did so. "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Weeelllllll, you COULD stand to mention it more often," I smirked. I looked over at Sam. "What did you think of the song, Sam?"

"Despite it being about the nub, it was absolutely amazing cupcake," she responded with a giant grin at the both of us. I smiled back, I can't remember the last time I felt this utterly happy.

"Hey, I got an idea, how about we go out tonight? A double date of dinner and dancing. There's an awesome new under 21 club that just opened. You, me, Freddie, and Pete, what do you guys say?" I suggested. They both nodded enthusiastically. "Yay!" I squealed, hugging them both. "I gotta go check with Spencer real quick. Don't kill each other, ok?" and with that, I walked out of the studio and downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, awesome song," Spencer greeted me as I came down to the first floor.

"Thanks! Hey, is it ok if I go out tonight? A double date with everyone, you know."

"Sure, no problem. Just, what are you doing and how late are you going to be? I'm having Sasha over, and then we're going back to her place for the night. So I want to know how long I should be here, don't want to leave this apartment empty for too long, you know how this area can be."

"Yea, of course. We're going to dinner, then the new club. We should be home about 1 or 2, that ok with you?"

"Yea, just call me when you're on your way, that'll probably be easier."

"Ok, thanks Spence."

"No problem, Carls," he said with a grin. I smiled back and gave him a big hug. Tonight was going to be awesome, maybe even awesome, depending on what I decide….

**More like depending on what YOU decide! That's right; I want you all to tell me, should Carly and Freddie take the next step in their relationship? Yes, THAT step. Does za Freddie and za Carly get ze sexy time? Tell me, yes, no, or something in between. And hey, try saying "double date of dinner and dancing" 10 times fast XD Again, sorry about the long ass time since my last update…LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


End file.
